


A bite of ice cream

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Moving On, Short One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: As all her friends are paired with someone else (including Adrien and Kagami), Marinette spends their ice cream date with Luka, wondering about the meaning of her ice cream's flavours.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	A bite of ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr for art included version: https://airi-p4.tumblr.com/post/623906280239677440/a-bite-of-ice-cream
> 
> Thanks to Mal for the grammar check :)

Marinette looked how André, the ice cream man, carefully picked the flavours meant for her. She wondered if something had changed since she decided to move on from her crush on Adrien. The flavour that represented him was mint for his eyes and peach for his lips, but Marinette’s eyes could see how the old man’s attention were focused on some different flavours as he formed two balls and settled them on her ice cream cone, topping it with a single white blueberry. 

“Here you are, Marinette. Blueberry flavour for your hair and cherry with chocolate chips flavour for your talented heart”

André gave her the ice cream and she straightened her hand to grab it, hesitating a little, while she used the other one to give him the money afterwards. She stared at the melting substance as she was trying to process André’s words.

“André, does this mean I’m out of love?” she asked, frowning her eyebrows in confusion. But he only smiled at her. 

“That’s something only you can know. I just make ice creams”

“But…” she mumbled, unable to decipher the hidden meaning behind the flavours. 

“Here, Marinette. Take this one too. Cookie Monster ice cream for your little friend. Don’t worry, this one is free” André said, winking at her while giving her a little cup with some blue colored ice cream in it.

“Thank you, André” she answered, wondering who he was referring to. 

In normal circumstances, it would have been meant to Luka, since the rest of her friends were already paired and eating their ice creams together, but the adjective ‘little’ didn’t precisely match with Luka’s definition… And ‘cookie monster ice cream’... Could it be…?

Marinette looked at Tikki inside of her small bag. The kwami’s eyes were begging for some ice-cream. Then she faced up to meet André’s smiling eyes, surprised at her realisation. 

“You mean…?” she started. But the old man said nothing, just widened his knowing smile.

She hid her hands and bag from her friends view to give the little cup of ice cream to Tikki, who was more than pleased with the treat. She then returned to her seat next to Luka, passing by all her friends, including Adrien and Kagami, who she couldn’t help to glance with a sad smile on her face.

Marinette was glad Luka was with her. She would hate it to be left alone around so many couples: Alya and Nino, Ivan and Mylene, Nathaniel and Marc, Kim and Ondine, Juleka and Rose, Max and Alix (although they were just close friends) and Adrien and Kagami. 

Somehow, it was natural for her to be with Luka. In different circumstances, she would have been troubled to be paired with someone who had one-sided feelings for her. But the lack of pressure and the calm of Luka’s music made his company pleasant instead. His song relieved her broken heart and helped her to feel better. It was undeniable how he made her feel good.

Marinette looked slightly at the musician as he played his guitar, softly, strumming the strings one by one. She took a bite of her ice cream and closed her eyes to savour it, while her ears enjoyed the melody created by Luka’s instrument and fingers.

Two minutes later Marinette noticed how Luka’s music had stopped. She wondered what made him stop and turned her face to him, meeting his eyes. He was looking at her savouring her ice cream with a smile on his face.

“Hm? What?” she asked, flustered, with her little spoon still in her mouth.

“Nothing, I’m just looking at how you eat. You seem to be enjoying it”

“I am. André’s ice cream is the best of Paris! Why don’t you buy one too?” she smiled at him, wondering what flavours would he get.

“No need. Watching you eat so happily is enough for me” he answered, as his eyes softened at her.

Marinette blushed a little before her gaze moved further from the blue-haired boy, to Adrien and Kagami eating happily together, feeding each other with their spoons. 

“But just watching doesn’t make your stomach full…” Marinette said, with a hurt look on her face. ”There’s no way this is enough” she added, confidently meeting Luka’s surprised eyes.

“I won’t starve to death because of this. It’s ok. I’m fine just watching” he answered, moving his head to the side to watch her better, wiping some of the ice cream she had on her cheek with a napkin.

Marinette switched her gaze back to Adrien and Kagami again, smiling a little, meekly. She sighed once and took a deep breath before moving her eyes back to meet the guitarist’s.

“No. You’re not being honest. There’s no way you can be happy just watching how I eat when you want to eat it yourself” she said, slightly angry.

“It’s ok, Marinette, really” he said, surprised at her roughness. 

Marinette paused a little before opening her mouth again, thinking well of what she was about to say implied. She took a glance at Adrien and Kagami, and then at Luka. And she set her resolve.

“Do you want some? You can have a bite, if you want to” she said, feeling nervous and hopeful, just like the boy whom she had just launched the question to. 

“Are you sure? I know you love it, won’t you regret it?”

“I won’t. Maybe I don’t have much food with me right now, but I hope I can feed you more from now on. I want you to let me know you’re hungry”. Marinette’s eyes shined in determination.

“I’ll take one bite, then” Luka said, with the happiest voice Marinette had ever heard of him. He moved his hand over Marinette’s hand and pressed his thumb and index fingers to Marinette’s, strengthening the grip of the spoon as he filled it with ice cream and happily moved it deep into his mouth, Marinette’s fingertips slightly touching his lips. Marinette became flustered at his action and Luka returned her hand to its original position. “Thank you Marinette, it’s delicious. Refreshing and very sweet”. He said with a grin after cleaning the rest of ice cream of his lips with his tongue. Marinette couldn’t help it but to blush at the sight.

“One bite can’t be enough either. Aren’t you hungrier than that?” she asked in expectation. Luka giggled at her reaction.

“I am. But I would hate it to leave you hungry. You look so happy eating it” he said, staring at her blue eyes with a melancholic smile on his face.

Marinette bit her lip a little, trying to control her new emotions, without much success. 

“It’s ok. You can take another bite” 

But Luka noticed the hesitation in her voice.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop eating if I have another bite. You shouldn’t underestimate my hunger…” his blue eyes had changed into a serious look, showing Marinette his real hunger for the first time. She gulped, nervously, mouth open in surprise. She was unsure of taking a step further.

“OK, sorry… “ She resigned. “I’ll make sure to properly share my ice cream with you next time so neither of us has to be left hungry” she said, hoping he would accept her offer. 

Luka’s smiled turned into a smirk then. “What if I am VERY hungry next time?” he teased, making Marinette blush.

“It’s OK. I’ll feed you even if you are starving. I don’t want you to be unfull because of me…” her voice was low and filled with regret, her face looking down at her melting ice cream.

“You don’t need to go this far for me if you’re not sure of how much you’re willing to share. Or even if you are not willing to share at all. I would hate it if you remained unfull because of me… Just share as much as you’re ready to. Even just a bite is more than I would have ever expected” he smiled softly at her “Now you should eat. Your ice cream is melting” he giggled.

“What about you?” she asked, worried for his feelings.

“I’ll be fine just watching you eat. Your happiness is my happiness, Marinette” he said, as he happily humming, watched her taking one bite of ice cream and savouring it. Marinette made sure she licked the spoon clean, knowing Luka had just used it before her. Luka blushed at her suggestive gaze as she licked the spoon as it was a popsicle. He blushed harder when Marinette broke their eye contact and said “delicious” in a very low voice.

Marinette kept eating her ice cream happily, until there was only one full spoon left.

“One bite left. Are you sure you don’t want it?” she asked, slightly teasing him.

“All yours” he said, watching closely as the spoon moved to her mouth.

She was about to eat it when Luka suddenly grabbed her wrist and put the full spoon in his mouth, his face very close to Marinette, who instantly flushed red at his action. Their lips were almost touching as he licked the ice cream traces on the spoon. 

“Sorry. I changed my mind” he said, getting his back straightened again, leaving a puzzled red Marinette holding the spoon still on the air. 

“That’s unfair! I was looking forward to this last bite!” She said, pouting. Luka could only laugh at her cute reaction. 

“Sorry, my treat next time. Wednesday at today’s same time is OK?”

“Yes. Just make sure you are hungry, because I don’t plan to leave you unfull anymore” she said, licking her spoon once again, even when no more ice cream remained on it, while looking at the boy’s lips.

From that day on the flavours of their many shared André’s sweethearts ice creams changed to a new ones: the ones that were meant for their new blossomed love.

FIN

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
